


Seeing and Believing

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: "Drabble" Meme [2]
Category: Doctor Who, The X-Files
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crossover, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This was distinctly un-weird. She tried squinting, and tilting her head, but she just didn't see anything unusual about the thing her partner was pointing at.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing and Believing

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for my_kakistocracy](http://vermin-disciple.livejournal.com/139428.html#cutid2), who requested a Doctor Who or Torchwood crossover with the X-Files.

She found him in the park, right where he said he'd be. He didn't seem to notice her approach. He was staring intently at something large, blue, and rectangular. As she watched, he pressed his palm against its side, very tentatively.

"Mulder…"

He didn't turn to look at her, but after a moment he said, "It's a Police Box."

Obviously, this pronouncement was meant to indicate Significance. But of _what_, Scully had no idea. That tone usually led to aliens or ancient monsters. Whatever explanation suited Mulder, which was usually whatever was weirdest. This was distinctly un-weird. She tried squinting, and tilting her head, but she just didn't see anything unusual about the thing her partner was pointing at.

"They were built in London, in the 1930s," he said, still staring at it with rapt attention. "They fell into disuse in the 60s. Though obviously, they didn't disappear completely." Scully caught sight of a library book lying on the grass beside Mulder's feet. She wondered how long he'd been out here.

He pried his eyes away from the current object of his fascination and looked at her. "So what is an old-fashioned English Police Box doing in the middle of a park in Washington D.C.?"

"There isn't an X-File here, Mulder," she said. She felt quite certain about it.

"But don't you think it's strange?" he pressed. "It wasn't here yesterday."

She examined it again, the – what had Mulder just said it was? But she was sure there was nothing strange about it. She had the distinct impression that it was exactly where it should be.

Perhaps it always had been.


End file.
